Un simple hurlement
by LunaLogan
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si c'était Drago qui avait hurlé, cette nuit où Remus s'est transformé en loup garou devant notre Trio, pour sauver Harry? Un one-shot drarry mignon tout plein. Basé essentiellement du troisième film et non du livre. Classé T pour injures


_**Je regardais Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban et j'ai eu cette idée quand Drago a hurlé en classe de Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal. J'espère que ça vous plaira!**_

 _ **Mots: 4509 (4K)**_

 _ **Genre: romantique**_

 _ **Mises en garde: aucune, ce livre est basé essentiellement sur le film et non sur le livre.**_

 _ **Résumé:**_

 _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si c'était Drago qui avait hurlé, cette nuit où Remus s'est transformé en loup garou devant notre Trio, pour sauver Harry?**_

 _ **Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas**_

* * *

Professeur Rogue entra en trombe dans la salle de Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal, sa cape s'agitant derrière lui, fermant les volets de toutes les fenêtres se trouvant dans la classe, y créant une sombre et mystérieuse atmosphère. Il déroula une toile et se tourna vers la classe.

"Ouvrez vos livres page trois-cent quatre-vingt-quatorze." dit-il d'un ton monotone.

Les élèves confus prirent leurs livres après un moment d'hésitation, jetant d'éventuels coups d'œil au professeur inattendu de temps en temps. Le professeur Rogue marcha à travers la pièce lentement, observant ses élèves d'un œil critique, voulant être sûr que chacun d'entre eux tournaient à la bonne page. Mais, bien-sûr, Le Grand Harry Potter semblait penser qu'il était privilégié et n'avait même pas toucher son livre. Au lieu de ça, il se tourna vers le professeur, une grimace confuse sur son visage.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur. Où est le professeur Lupin?" demanda-t-il.

Rogue s'arrêta soudainement avant d'observer le Gryffondor avec dédain et répondit:

"Ce n'est pas votre affaire, n'est-ce pas, Potter."

Il recommença sa marche à travers la classe en répondant à sa question plutôt hors-sujet:

"Je me contenterais de dire que votre professeur se trouve dans l'incapacité d'assumer son cours aujourd'hui. Ouvrez vos livres page trois-cent quatre-vingt-quatorze." répéta-t-il avec plus de force.

Il tapa le projecteur avec sa baguette magique et le projecteur s'alluma. Remarquant que Weasley tournait toujours les pages de son livre avec un grand manque d'enthousiasme et était douloureusement lent à la tâche, Rogue pointa sa baguette vers son livre, causant les pages de se tourner par elles-mêmes rapidement, s'arrêtant à la bonne page. Weasley se pencha en avant, lisant le titre de la page, avant de s'exclamer:

"Les loups-garous?!"

Hermione Granger se tourna vers le professeur avant de protester:

"Monsieur, on vient de commencer les Strongulots et les Pitiponks; on ne devrait pas étudier les bêtes nocturnes maintenant!"

Irrité, Rogue la sermonna de son ton lent:

"Silence!"

Rogue se dirigea à nouveau vers le devant de la classe où les images étaient projetées sur la toile, en demandant à la classe:

"Bien. Qui peut me dire la différence entre un animagus et un loup-garou?"

Ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder la classe pour vérifier si quelqu'un levait la main, auquel, bien-sûr, Hermione avait la main levée bien haut, il dit:

"Personne? Comme c'est décevant."

Mais bien évidemment, ne supportant pas d'être ignorée, Hermione l'interrompit:

"S'il vous plaît, monsieur. Un animagus est un sorcier qui choisit de se changer en animal; un loup-garou n'a pas le choix. À chaque pleine lune, quand il se transforme, il ne se souvient plus qui il est. Il tuerait son meilleur ami si il le croisait. De plus, le loup-garou ne réagit qu'à l'appel de ses semblables."

Sur ce, Drago hurla bruyamment tel un loup, regardant ses amis avant de lancer un regard vers Harry, voulant savoir si il avait attirer son attention.

Ça avait marché.

•o°O°o•

Qu'est-ce qu'au nom de Merlin se passait-il?

Après que cette fille Granger l'eût frappé, il était allé à l'infirmerie, sous les supplications de ses amis, et Madame Pomfresh lui avait réparé son nez, puisque apparemment Granger avait réussi à le lui casser. Ensuite, il était allé dehors, disant à ses amis qu'il n'allait seulement envoyer une lettre à sa mère, pour aller s'assoir dans un endroit secret, à côté de la cabane de Hagrid. Il voulait savoir si Buck avait été tué ou non.

Il n'avait pas voulu que l'animal soit exécuté, ce n'était juste qu'une comédie pour attirer l'attention de Potter! Et il avait réussi, à sa plus grande joie, mais les conséquences de ses actes l'avaient ramené sur Terre. Il aurait du deviner que son père allait faire quelque chose de drastique! Il était Lucius Malefoy après tout. Drago aimait beaucoup son père mais, quelques fois, il faisait des choses bien stupides et complètement exagérées.

Peut-être avait-il hérité de ce trait...

Mais, arrivé là-bas, Drago fût surpris d'entendre Hagrid célébrer joyeusement, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, dans sa cabane. Et pas de Buck en vue.

Peut-être que Buck s'était échappé et que c'était la raison pourquoi Hagrid était si heureux. Ou, peut-être, ils avaient déjà tué l'Hippogriffe et avaient pris son corps et sa tête avec eux, laissant derrière eux un Hagrid délirant qui pensait que Buck était toujours en vie et que tout allait pour le mieux.

Drago espérait vraiment que c'était cette dernière possibilité.

Il n'avait pas vu le temps défilé, le couvre-feu déjà bien passé, jusqu'au moment où ses pensées furent interrompues. Il regarda la lune haute dans le ciel, remarquant qu'il était déjà bien tard, mais c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin de s'inquiéter compte tenu du fait que ce qui l'avait fait revenir à la réalité était des hurlements et des cris de douleurs se transformant en des plaintes bestiales déchirantes. Se retournant vers le Saule Cogneur, il hoqueta à ce qu'il y vit. Potter et ses amis se trouvaient juste devant un loup-garou adulte avec absolument rien pour se protéger. Paralysé par la peur et le cœur battant à tout rompre par l'inquiétude, il regarda Granger faire des pas hésitants en direction de la bête. Si il n'avait pas été aussi pétrifié, Drago aurait ricané devant sa stupidité pour avancer en direction d'un loup-garou et non pas courir pour le fuir.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, le loup-garou hurla à la lune et s'approcha du Trio en grognant. Rogue apparu soudain de nulle-part, du moins de point du vue de Drago, et sembla se prendre pour un bouclier humain entre le monstre et les élèves. Le loup-garou était prêt à les attaquer quand un chien lui sauta dessus pour l'attaquer. Tout se passa très vite et bientôt Harry courût vers le loup-garou pour aider le chien.

Les instincts de Drago prirent le dessus et il courru dans la Forêt Interdite, n'hésitant pas une seconde malgré sa phobie qu'il avait envers elle, ne quittant pas une seul fois Harry qui lançait maintenant un caillou au loup-garou des yeux. La bête se retourna et s'avança vers Harry, lui grondant dessus d'un air menaçant.

Drago n'y pensa même pas à deux fois. Il plaça ses mains autour de sa bouche et imita le cri d'un loup-garou du mieux qu'il pouvait, exactement comme il avait fait au cours de Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal, quand Rogue leur avait donné un cours sur ces mêmes créatures. Il le fit deux fois, réussissant à le distraire de Harry mais maintenant le loup-garou courait vers lui.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça...

"Malefoy! Cours!" hurla quelqu'un qui avait une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Potter.

Il regarda l'étranger puis Potter qui regardait le loup-garou courir dans la direction opposée puis de retour l'inconnu et encore Potter. Ce n'était pas possible. Potter ne pouvait pas être à deux endroits en même temps. Mais il était juste là, lui criant de courir. Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, ne pouvait plus cligner des yeux, ne pouvait plus parler, ne pouvait plus entendre et ne pouvait pratiquement rien faire d'autre que de fixer la copie de Harry Potter lui hurler dessus, les yeux écarquillés. Il se tourna encore une fois pour voir que l'autre Potter avait disparu mais le loup-garou était toujours en train de courir vers lui et le clone de Potter.

Que faisait-il? Il restait planter là comme un idiot pendant qu'un loup-garou assoiffé de sang courait en sa direction! Il bougea enfin, le clone de Potter courant avec lui, lui tenant la main. Il ne courût jamais aussi vite que ce soir là avec la copie de Potter. Il se fichait même des branches qui lui fouettaient le visage et lui griffaient le corps, tout ce que à quoi il pensait était courir et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Clone-Potter le tira tout à coup derrière un arbre, et ils se cachèrent là, hors d'haleine. Ce ne fût qu'à ce moment là que Drago remarqua Granger, adossée contre le tronc du même arbre. Avait-elle été là tout ce temps? Il ne l'avait pas vue. Mais, pour être honnête, il n'avait rien vu excepté le clone de Potter, même pas le loup-garou assoiffé de sang à sa poursuite.

"Potter, comment-" commença-t-il, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Potter - qu'il l'appelle Potter pendant qu'il y était - lui fit signe de se taire, lui tenant toujours la main. Drago ne pensa même pas à le lui faire remarquer ou à se libérer de son emprise.

Les trois adolescents commencèrent à marcher à reculons autour de l'arbre, leurs yeux recherchant le loup-garou disparu. Un frisson courût le long du dos de Drago avant qu'il n'entende un grognement derrière lui. Ils se retournèrent tous, hoquetant à la vue du loup-garou qui se trouvait juste derrière eux. Le loup-garou leur sauta dessus et Drago sentit une paire de bras l'entourer, le protégeant de la bête enragée. Mais il ne se passa rien.

Drago ouvrit les yeux et vit l'Hippogriffe en fuite attaquer le loup-garou courageusement. Drago sourit avec reconnaissance mais ne se détendit pas, il était toujours en danger étant maintenant à proximité de deux créatures dangereuses.

Finalement, le loup-garou s'enfuit.

Granger soupira et chuchota:

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur!"

"Le pauvre professeur Lupin en voit des dures, cette nuit." remarqua Potter en frottant le dos de son amie.

Drago se tourna vers lui avec des yeux ronds et lui demanda avec une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude:

"Potter...qu'est-ce...comment...Comment peux-tu être à deux endroits en même temps?"

Harry était sur le point de répondre lorsque la température baissa soudainement, faisant frissonner les trois apprentis sorciers. Ils se sentirent soudainement vides, incapables de ressentir une quelconque émotion positive. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

Ils regardèrent le ciel et virent une nuée de Detraqueurs flottant au-dessus d'eux, en direction du lac. Avant que Drago ne puisse ouvrir la bouche ou faire le moindre mouvement, Potter écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama:

"Sirius!"

Il se retourna et courût après les Detraqueurs. Granger se rua après lui immédiatement mais Drago hésita. Était-il même bienvenu de les suivre? Mais Drago regarda les Detraqueurs une deuxième fois puis de nouveau Har-Potter, sa décision était prise. Il se précipita après eux, la peur, l'effroi et l'inquiétude grouillant dans son estomac.

Potter était cinglé de les suivre, ils étaient dangereux, surtout pour lui! Que ce passerait-il si il s'évanouissait à nouveau? Ou pire? Drago ne pouvait pas le laisser partir seul, même si Granger était avec lui.

Quand il les rattrapa enfin, il les trouva cachés derrière des arbres, observant le fugitif Sirius Black et Harry Potter lui-même se faire attaquer par les Detraqueurs. Son coeur hurla à l'agonie en voyant Potter se faire aspirer l'âme par ces horribles et répugnantes créatures. Mais ensuite il regarda le Potter à côté de lui.

Il va bien, se dit Drago.

Mais quand il reposa les yeux sur l'horrible scène, il hésita. Lequel des Potter était le véritable Harry Potter? Devrait-il aider le Harry Potter sur l'autre rive? Ou devrait-il rester ici? Et si il mourrait?! Il ne pouvait pas perdre Potter! Il ne le supporterait pas! Que ferait-il sans cette touffe de cheveux noirs en bataille attirant toujours son attention ou ses yeux vibrants et vert émeraude qui illuminaient ses journées avec leur feu brûlant en eux? Il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer.

Il fit un pas en avant mais l'autre Potter le saisit par le bras.

"Malefoy, ne t'approches pas! C'est dangereux!" s'exclama le Gryffondor.

"Mais on doit l'aider!" hurla Drago, se débattant contre la poigne de l'autre garçon sans succès.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon père va bientôt les sauver." expliqua-t-il avec conviction.

"Au nom de Salazar, de quoi tu parles?! Ton père est mort! On doit le sauver, je veux dire, les sauver! Tu veux mourir, ou quoi?!"

Harry grimaça à la remarque de la mort de son père mais ne relâcha pas son emprise sur le blond.

"Fais-moi confiance." chuchota-t-il.

Et cela lui suffit. Drago arrêta de se débattre et resta immobile, regardant la scène devant lui, qui devenait de plus en plus terrifiante, avec horreur.

"Non, Harry, écoute-moi." demanda Hermione d'une voix douce, des lignes d'inquiétudes creusant son front. "Personne ne vient. Vous êtes en train de mourir."

Harry hésita pendant ce qu'il semblait des heures pour le blond mais, finalement, le garçon aux yeux verts courût vers le bord de l'eau, sortit sa baguette et hurla:

"SPERO PATRONUM!"

Une lumière blanche et aveuglante sortit du bout de sa baguette, créant de multiples boucliers de lumière, chassant les nombreux Detraqueurs. Drago savait que quelqu'un devait déjà être particulièrement puissant pour créer un Patronus incorporel à leur âge, mais d'en créer un corporel d'une telle force... C'était incroyable. Mais il était là, le faisant comme si de rien n'était et sauvant deux vies, dont une était incroyablement la sienne.

Ils observèrent les Detraqueurs partir puis Rogue prendre les deux corps inconscients avec lui. Finalement, Potter se tourna vers lui.

"Eh bien, je suppose que tu as quelques questions."

•o°O°o•

Ils se trouvaient à l'infirmerie, Ron était heureusement endormi à nouveau, et Drago était assis sur son lit.

Tout s'était passé si rapidement. Ils s'étaient envolés sur le dos de l'Hippogriffe, après que Drago se soit excusé envers Buck, pour s'arrêter à la treizième fenêtre de la Tour Ouest, le bureau du professeur Flitwick se souvint Drago, où ils avaient libéré Sirius Black. Apparement, il était innocent et avait été trahi par la même personne qui avait vendu les parents de Potter à Voldemort. L'explication de Potter avait été pressée par leur manque de temps mais elle avait suffit à Drago. Pour le moment.

Après avoir libéré Sirius qui s'était ensuite envolé sur le dos de Buck, ils étaient retournés à l'infirmerie où Drago avait dit à Madame Pomfresh qu'il était tombé dans les escaliers. Elle avait sembler sceptique mais ne l'avait pas questionné d'avantage. Il avait dormi un moment après la visite quelque peu agitée du Ministre de la Magie, Rogue et Dumbledore.

Maintenant, Drago était soigné, reposé et rempli d'un curiosité dévorante. Il voulait avoir une explication complète et détaillée sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils lui devaient bien cela, au moins.

"Malefoy" chuchota une voix proche, un souffle chaud chatouillant son oreille.

Drago ne sursauta pas, bien-sûr que non, c'était très inélégant. Alors, il ne comprit pas pourquoi Potter souriait de cette manière plutôt amusée quand Drago se tourna vers lui. Non, aucune idée.

Il s'assit et regarda ses yeux brillants et vert émeraude qui causaient son corps de flotter joyeusement. Yep, il était complètement mordu. Quel chanceux, amoureux du Garçon Qui A Survécu mais encore plus important le Garçon Qui Détestait Drago Malefoy ou, en d'autres mots, sa nemesis. Yep, ça allait totalement marcher pour Drago.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être intéressé à une fille, peut importe laquelle. Ou aux filles en général. Elles étaient toutes folles de lui, il n'aurait eu que l'embarras du choix. Mais non, il devait tomber amoureux de cet insupportable Gryffondor. Que dirait son père si il le savait? Drago frissonna rien qu'en y pensant.

Il sortit de ses pensées negatives avant de se racler la gorge.

"Potter." salua-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Harry détourna les yeux en direction des draps de Drago, sur lesquels il était maintenant assis, tripotant un pan de sa cape, ses joues devenant rouge foncé. Pourquoi Potter rougissait-il? C'était plutôt surprenant. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait fait quelque chose d'embarrassant, pour une fois. On aurait presque l'impression qu'il était nerveux mais Drago ne pouvait trouver aucune raison valable à pourquoi il se sentirait ainsi. Enfin, il pouvait en trouver une mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il ne se ferait pas de faux espoirs.

Finalement, Potter commença à parler:

"Je...Je voulais juste te remercier pour m'avoir sauver la vie, aujourd'hui."

Oh, c'était donc pour ça. Potter était humilié d'avoir été sauvé par un Serpentard, et encore pire, par son pire ennemi. Drago comprenait maintenant.

Retenant les larmes de couler, Drago détourna son regard et répondit d'une voix brisée:

"De rien."

C'était pathétique. Il ne pouvait même pas lui lancer une remarque désobligeante pour se défendre. Il avait laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus, quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser faire. Et ça faisait mal. Ça faisait tellement mal. La rejection involontaire était la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il avait dû ressentir dans sa vie. Il avait entendu à propos des cœurs brisés dans des livres et pensait qu'il y serait préparé pour quand cela lui arriverait. Pas si, quand. Il savait qu'il allait être rejeté, un jour. Il savait que son amour n'était pas partagé. Et il avait raison.

Les adultes disaient souvent que à un jeune âge, les enfants et adolescents ne savaient pas ce que cela faisait d'être réellement amoureux. Drago n'était pas d'accord. Il était complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux d'un autre garçon qui le détestait. Et il ne pouvait plus dénier ce sentiment. Il était exposé, nu. C'était bien fait pour lui, il n'aurait pas du ouvrir son cœur.

"Drago, est-ce que tu m'écoutes?" demanda le Gryffondor en face de lui.

Drago cligna des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Drago? Est-ce que Potter venait vraiment de l'appeler par son prénom? Il le regarda et fut surpris de trouver de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux accompagnée de cette horrible nervosité. Pourquoi était-il toujours nerveux? Il l'avait déjà remercié, cela devrait aller maintenant. Mais ce n'était clairement pas le cas.

Drago savait qu'il ne devrait pas le faire. Il le savait vraiment. Il était déjà assez brisé comme cela, pas besoin d'un autre coup de poignard dans le cœur. C'était just cruel. Mais la curiosité et cet espoir insensé avaient besoin de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire. Il savait que c'était stupide, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il était sur le point de confesser son amour pour lui ou au moins une sorte de béguin. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur d'espérer, si?

Avec cette décision prise, il leva la tête et rencontra le regard hésitant de Potter. Il était prêt de recevoir la douleur. Il prendrait le coup et vivrait avec. Il pouvait le faire, il était un Malefoy après tout. Il n'y avait rien sur cette Terre qu'un Malefoy ne pouvait pas faire, n'est-ce pas?

Potter ouvrit la bouche et prit une grande et profonde inspiration, laissant le suspense flotter encore un moment, Drago gigotant par l'anticipation. Finalement, il laissa échapper un long souffle d'air et murmura:

"Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé?"

Drago cligna des yeux, confus. C'était tout? Il voulait just savoir pourquoi Drago l'avait sauvé? Pourquoi serait-il nerveux à propos de cela? Drago ne comprenait pas.

Drago arrêta de respirer pendant une seconde. Oh non, que devrait-il répondre? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'avait sauvé parce qu'il était follement amoureux de lui et que ça le détruirait si il était tué. Drago paniquait alors, comme son père le lui avait appris, il se redressa, mit son masque inexpressif et lui lança un regard méprisant et moqueur.

"Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça, Potter? T'as un petit béguin secret?"

Potter se déroba. Bien joué, Drago. Tu as un putain de talent. Tu l'as blessé. Tu devrais gagné le prix du plus grand idiot du Monde des Sorciers, pensa Drago. Pourquoi faisait-il toujours ce que père lui disait de faire, devant Potter? Il ne voulait pas que le garçon le déteste, loin de là. C'était comme si quelque chose au plus profond de lui-même le forçait à le faire, une sorte de mécanisme. Peut-être que c'était comme ça que les gens sous le sortilege de l'Imperium se sentaient? Drago était-il sous le sortilège de l'Imperium? Non, son père ne ferait jamais cela. Et personne d'autre ne lui ferait cela non plus, ils s'en fichaient ou en étaient incapables.

Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'était? Sa propre stupidité peut-être. Cela ne le surprendrait pas.

"C'était une erreur d'essayer de te parler, Malefoy. Oublie ce que j'ai dit." marmonna finalement le Gryffondor, ses yeux froids, avant de commencer à se lever et de laisser le Pure-Sang seul.

Drago n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir avant que sa main attrapa instinctivement le poignet de Harry. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, Drago ne le laisserait pas. Pas après ça. Harry avait été manifestement blessé par ses mots, une personne avec des sentiments platoniques ou des sentiments haineux n'aurait pas réagi comme cela. Ou, du moins, Drago le pensait. Peut-être que son amour non-partagé n'était pas si non-partagé que cela.

"Je suis désolé, j'ai paniqué. Je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi, c'était instinctif." s'excusa le Prince de Serpentard, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux du Prince de Gryffondor.

Harry hésita avant de se rassoir sur le lit, observant Drago curieusement et, Drago espérait, avec espoir. Drago réalisa alors qu'il tenait toujours le poignet de l'autre garçon et le lâcha immédiatement. Il rougit mais se racla la gorge et répondit:

"Je ne pouvais pas le laisser t'attaquer! Il aurait pu te tuer! Quel genre de personne serais-je si je l'avais laissé te tuer alors que j'aurais pu t'aider?"

Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent par l'amusement et il dit d'une voix également amusée:

"Mais personne n'aurait sauvé quelqu'un de cette manière."

Drago déglutit, transpirant légèrement par la nervosité, avant de bégayer avec incertitude:

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Harry rigola doucement, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

"Je veux dire que, si cela avait été quelqu'un qui ne tenait pas à moi, la personne serait certainement partie aller chercher de l'aide. Et c'est encore plus suspicieux sachant que tu es un Serpentard. Les Serpentards sont sensés avoir un sens de préservation très élevé. Mais, toi, tu as littéralement attiré le loup-garou vers toi pour me sauver. Tu as risquer ta propre vie pour sauver celle de ta supposée nemesis."

Bah merde alors.

Comment Drago pouvait se défendre sur ce coup? Harry avait raison. Drago avait agi d'une manière pas Serpentard du tout. Et vraiment pas comme lui-même non plus.

Il ne pouvait pas trouver une excuse cette fois-ci. Alors, n'agissant toujours pas comme un Serpentard, Drago réagît impulsivement. Il prit le col de Harry, qui laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, et l'attira à lui. Assez près pour sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre contre ses lèvres, Drago regarda le Gryffondor dans les yeux avant de chuchoter malicieusement:

"Tu veux vraiment savoir?"

La Serpentard senti l'autre garçon frissonner en réaction à son ton de voix et il sourit malicieusement. Il pourrait s'habituer à avoir cette effet sur lui. Finalement, joues rouges, le garçon aux yeux verts se pencha un peu plus et laissa échapper en un soupire:

"Oui."

Et leurs lèvres se percutèrent l'unes contre l'autres.

Oh, c'était le paradis. Drago n'avait jamais embrasser quelqu'un auparavant mais c'était incroyable. Harry avait le goût de tarte à la mélasse, de chocolat et tellement, tellement...tellement Harry. Son cœur battait si vite que Drago avait peur qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine, mais il pouvait sentir le cœur de Harry battre tout aussi fort entre leur poitrine pressées l'une contre l'autre, le faisant sourire légèrement dans le baiser.

Il posa une main sur la joue de l'autre garçon pendant que son autre main caressait ses cheveux noir de jai. Leurs lèvres bougeaient en synchronisation, leur respiration se mêlant ensemble entre eux deux en souffles chauds. Ce n'était pas parfait; c'était désordonné, plein d'inexpérience avec des dents s'entrechoquant, mais c'était aussi doux, démentiel, et plein d'amour et d'affection pour l'un et l'autre. C'était tout et rien comme Drago n'avait jamais espéré. Il tremblait par toutes ces émotions tourbillonnant en lui. Choc, peur, joie, affection...amour. Il était rempli d'adrénaline et il ne voulait jamais s'arrêter.

Mais, après un moment, ils durent malheureusement arrêter pour respirer.

Yeux toujours fermés et hors d'haleine, Drago retomba sur Terre d'un coup. Il avait embrassé Harry Potter. Il avait embrassé son amour secret. Il avait embrassé un garçon. Il avait embrassé le garçon dont il était complètement amoureux. Drago Malefoy avait embrassé Harry Potter.

Drago avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Et si il avait mal lu les signes? Et si Harry le détestait réellement? Et si il était dégoûté par Drago? Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'éventuel peine de cœur.

Mais ses peurs furent chassées quand il sentit une main prenant la sienne et entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de Harry chaleureux et pleins d'affection. Le cœur de Drago papillonna par leur intensité. Ce regard était dirigé vers lui. Ce regard rempli d'émotions, rempli d'affection, était dirigé vers lui, Drago Malefoy!

Drago ne put s'en empêcher, il sauta sur le Gryffondor et le serra contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'autre garçon et respira son odeur sensationnelle. Oui, c'était le paradis. Si il n'avait pas été un Malefoy, Drago aurait pleuré.

Soudain, son coeur fit un bond à la confession chuchotée, tombant des lèvres de Harry.

"Merlin, Je t'aime, Drago."

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se raidit immédiatement à la trahison de ses propres lèvres mais Drago chassa ses doutes en le serrant encore plus fort contre lui et en lui embrassant le cou. Se détendant, il embrassa la joue de Serpentard doucement, son cœur explosant d'amour pour le blond.

La dignité des Malefoy, qu'elle aille se faire voir, Drago laissa ses larmes couler.

C'était des larmes de soulagement. Des larmes de joie. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que, après tout ce temps, il avait finalement gagné le cœur de Harry. Pas Harry Potter, le Garçon Qui A Survécu. Que ce titre aille se faire voir aussi. Non, Drago aimait Harry Potter, le Gryffondor qui ne pouvait pas dompter ses propres cheveux, le garçon qui était nul en potions, le garçon qui adorait la tarte à la mélasse. Il aimait Harry et Harry l'aimait en retour. Et cela en valait la peine de pleurer.

"Je t'aime aussi." murmura-t-il doucement avant de l'embrasser une seconde fois.

Les attentes des autres, qu'elles aillent se faire voir aussi, il aimerait et protégerait ce garçon de tout son cœur peu importe les circonstances et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'un simple hurlement aurait pu commencer quelque chose d'aussi beau? Pas Drago, ça c'était sûr. Mais ça ne le gênait pas pour le moins du monde.


End file.
